Betrayal
by SnakesBadgersLionsEagles
Summary: Ariel Warwick's life is full of lies. She's an an orphan and she doesn't know her birth-parents. Being a witch is hard enough, but having parents that treat you like trash is even harder. The only real family Ariel has, are her friends.


**A/N: Hello, hello! It's SBLE signing in! So, hi and welcome to this story. It's a SiriusxOC and I hope you like this one. Somehow, I have been getting bad luck as such: No reviewers but a hell lot of viewers. So if you read this (which you are) and like this, favorite it and review please. It'll make my day. I love to see my emails filled with emails from telling me you guys reviewed or favorited. OH YEAH! If you review or favorite, I'll be sure to mention you in the bottom A/N. (: Oh and another thing, this is an AU.**

**Enjoooy~ (No flames please D:)**

**Disclaimer: **I really hate doing this thing -_-. No, I don't own HP. JKR does. Calm down.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A is for Awake at 10:30 in the Morning<strong>

It was the day. The day to go to Hogwarts and his sister, Ariel Warwick, was sleeping. Sleeping. Both him and his sister had to get to the station by 11:00 AM and it was 10:30 AM. He stomped over to Ariel's room and pushed the door open. His face flushed red. "Oops..." He then, closed the door and ran back downstairs, his face still red.

"JASON BELLARK WARWICK!" She bellowed, marching down the stairs with her stuff. "THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED KNOCKING!"

"Sorry..." Jason mumbled. "I didn't mean it. How was I supposed to know you were half-naked?"

Ariel's face flushed a deeper red, indicating she was embarrassed AND angry at the same time. She huffed and took her stuff out to the doorstep. "Hurry up Ariel! If you are late, it won't be my fault. And it isn't Jason's fault you left the door unlocked."

"Why do you always take Jason's side?" Ariel muttered, quietly. "Aren't _I_ always right?"

Ariel's mother turned pink from anger as she took a step forward. Her hand came in contact with Ariel's cheek ad from behind, Jason was smirking. "Never speak like that to me. Ever. You hear me, Ariel?" Ariel's mother, Katrina, sneered. "Now get out. Go by yourself."

Ariel scowled as she got her broom and summoned her stuff with her. Taking a bit of silvery powder, Floo Powder, she poured it into the fireplace. It expanded and hissed an emerald green. Jason, laughing evilly, pushed her and her stuff into the fire. Ariel stumbled in and yelled, "HOGWARTS EXPRESS!"

"And, I'm here!" She ran up the stairs and fell face-first on someone's black polished shoes. "Ah..."

"You're late." Said a humorous voice, James Potter. "Prefects meeting starts in a few though and I'll hold it until you put your stuff away."

"Uh, sure." Ariel got up and straightened her skirt and her wavy, chest-length brown hair. She had her brown shoes in one hand and her bags in another. "Hey, help?"

James laughed and took some of her bags, "Sure. So, do I want to know why you're hair looks electrified this fine morning?"

"I dunno, do you?" Ariel teased. They reached the compartment usually her, Pippa Fedrickson, and Piper Mendoza share. She opened the door and saw Piper looking out the window. Quietly, she put her bags on the rack and slinked out.

"Well, I know I'm in for it when I come back." Ariel sighed. "That Piper...sometimes like Mum. Anyway, I can't believe it's our last year! And I can't believe I'm a Prefect. Like, I'm not worth being a Prefect..."

"Oh that's bull. We all know you're fit for a Prefect!" James smiled widely.

"Oh really now? Who's we?" Ariel said raising her eyebrows.

"Me!" James said, still smiling like he just became a billionaire. Ariel rolled her eyes and then was joined by Remus John Lupin.

"Oh, hello, Ari." Remus smiled politely. "I, also, think you are fit for a Prefect. And we all know Sirius too."

"That was in fourth year!" Ariel protested. James chuckled as he made his way to the front.

"So, as we all know, many of the Prefects here have had experience with Hogwarts. Well, obviously. So, for those who don't know what to do when being a Prefect. Lily?" James looked at a fiery red-head, Lily Evans.

She sighed and said, "To be a Prefect, you have to be responsible and honest. Never be late and be top of your classes. We will have more Meetings like this in the Head's Common Room and once we reach the castle, we'll tell you the password. James, you can say the rest."

James smiled at the crowd of Prefects and half the girls sighed dreamily. "I don't think we have anything else to say...but, when we hold Meetings, I or Lily will send each of you an owl. Bye!"

The Prefects separated and went into various compartments. Only Ariel, Remus, James, and Lily were left huddled in a circle at the front. "That was one...crappy speech." Lily snorted.

James agreed. "I knooow." Ariel and Remus nodded. "Well, nothing for me here, bye Lily and Ariel!" James left with Remus behind them and then Ariel left shortly after Lily said she had to go meet Sarah.

"Pipeeer?" Ariel asked softly into the gazing girl's ear. "You there?"

"Yeah, what?" Piper chimed. Then in realization, she saw Ariel. "WHERE _WERE_ YOU? YOU ARE_ LATE_! I'M SUPRISED THEY LET YOU IN AT _THIS_ TIME!"

Ariel jumped back a bit and sat on the seat. "Calm down, I was at a Meeting."

"Oh, explains much." Piper calmed down and yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Go sleep," Ariel said flatly. "Hey, where's Char?"

"Some..er..." Piper said falling asleep. Ariel rested against the back of the seat and sighed. She felt a small tingling on her nose. She scratched her nose but the tingling didn't go away. Ariel scrunched up her nose and put a hand over her nose.

"Ah-AH-ACHOO!" Ariel sneezed, jumping up from her own seat. Piper jumped up too and looked around.

"Huh!" Piper exclaimed. "WHA-oh..."

"Eh...excuse me..." Ariel said sheepishly.

* * *

><p><em>Many Hours Later...<em>

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt and all the first years were guided by the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. The older students went in carriages pulled by Thestrals, who only appear to those people that have seen someone's death. Charlotte (whom Ariel managed to find almost beating up Lucius Malfoy), Piper, Lily, and Ariel all shared a carriage. Once they got there, they all walked to the Great Hall with the others. Ariel, Lily, Piper, Pippa, James, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black all sat at the Gryffindor Table. They were known as the Gryffindor Homies...for some weird reason. Dumbledore, then, started his announcement on Sorting. Then the first-years got sorted and it ended with, "Slytherin!"

And Dumbledore ended his speech with, "...and let's have a round of applause to our new Heads: James Potter and Lily Evans." Followed by that, was a roar of applause and James looked arrogantly proud while Lily just smiled. After all that business came the good stuff. The goblets were filled and the plates full with food.

"Blimey...I missed Hogwarts's food SO much!" Sirius exclaimed as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hii! So we meet again, hrm? And in Hogwarts no less! Yes, yes. We are in Hogwartsss. :D Which house would you rather be in? Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff (**Puff Pride!**), or Ravenclaw? And which school? Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang?**

**Ughh. I just hate it when Word says that Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw etc. are spelled WRONG. Y U NO UNDERSTAND WORDD?**

**So, hope you enjoyed it! Remembeeer, review for redvineszz! **

**And favorite for firewhiskey or butterbeer ;)**

**~SBLE~**


End file.
